Buzzwole (Pokémon)
|} Buzzwole (Japanese: マッシブーン Massivoon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB-02 Absorption (Japanese: ). Biology Buzzwole is an Ultra Beast that resembles a large, red, anthropomorphic mosquito. It has bulging muscles that appear to be made out of sacs that are filled with a red fluid that has small white bubbles rising in it. These muscles also have white "tendons" running through them, and are said to be stronger than steel. It possesses two arms with black five fingered hands that have red knuckles. There are also black spikes on Buzzwole's body, particularly its shoulders, elbows and knees. Its head is small and flat, with two red compound eyes, and two black, spherical basal joints for its red and black antennae between them. Protruding from under these joints is a long, silver proboscis; though it is flexible whenever it is eating or absorbing energy, it is also said to be as hard as diamond. It has four legs without feet and two pairs of orange, translucent wings. According to the Aether Foundation, its most notable feature is its ability to strengthen itself. By stabbing its proboscis into a foe, it absorbs the foe's energy. This in turn triggers a chemical reaction within its body fluids that causes its muscles to grow at explosive rates, further augmenting its already considerable strength. Buzzwole appears to strike bodybuilding poses before it performs any sort of action; this is thought to be its main form of communication, but what it could be trying to communicate is not understood. Buzzwole originates from the Ultra Jungle dimension in Ultra Space. In the anime Major appearances Buzzwole debuted in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where it appeared through an Ultra Wormhole at Melemele Meadow. It was the first Ultra Beast that and were tasked to capture and return to its home world as the Ultra Guardians. Ash eventually succeeded in the Buzzwole with a , allowing it to be returned home through another Ultra Wormhole soon after. It reappeared in a flashback in Love at First Twirl!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. Buzzwole is so strong, it can destroy heavy machinery with just one punch.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Buzzwole first appeared in a flashback in PASM11, where one was seen attacking Kahili at Melemele Meadow. It later reappeared in PASM21, at Iki Town, where it attacked Hala, Olivia, and Nanu. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Buzzwole has the highest base stat of all Pokémon and the highest base of all Pokémon. * Buzzwole is the heaviest Pokémon and the tallest and heaviest Pokémon. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Buzzwole has a catch rate of 25 and a base experience yield of 114. * In version 1.0 of Pokémon Sun and Moon, Buzzwole's code name was spelled incorrectly in Japanese as (Japanese: ' '), despite being spelled correctly in pre-release material. * Buzzwole was designed by James Turner. Origin Buzzwole is based on both a and a . It may specifically derive inspiration from '' , which is an invasive species worldwide. Name origin Buzzwole may be a combination of buzz and the slang word swole, which refers to someone muscular. Massivoon may be a combination of massive, 蚊 bun (mosquito), and ブーン būn (buzz). In other languages , and |fr=Mouscoto|frmeaning=From and or |es=Buzzwole|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Masskito|demeaning=From and |it=Buzzwole|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=매시붕 Maesibung|komeaning=From massive and |zh_cmn=爆肌蚊 Bàojīwén|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=爆肌蚊 Baaugēimān|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Баззвол Bazzvol|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} UB-02 Absorption |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ０２：膨脹 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ０２：膨脹 / ＵＢ０２：膨胀 |fr=UC-02 Expansion |de=UB-02 Expander |hu=UB-02 Elnyelés |it=UC 02 Expansio |ko=UB02 익스팬션 UB02 Expansion |ru=УЧ-02 Поглощение UCH-02 Pogloshcheniye |es=UE-02 Expansión }} Related articles * Ultra Beast External links |} Category:Ultra Beasts de:Masskito es:Buzzwole fr:Mouscoto it:Buzzwole ja:マッシブーン zh:爆肌蚊